Dan and phil my way
by purpleflames78
Summary: this will be a story about the way I want Dan and Phil to be.
1. Chapter 1

"Dan! We need to make our next video!" Phil cried as he tried to wake Dan from his slumber.

"Go away," mumbled Dan. "I'm trying to sleep."

"It's 2 in the afternoon, Dan!" replied Phil.

"Do I have to?" groaned Dan.

"Yes." replied Phil sounding amused.

When Dan finally did get out of bed, he got changed, went down stairs to get some breakfast (at 02:00 pm). He walked through the kitchen door and peered in the cupboards only to find that Phil had already made his favourite food - WAFFLES. "Phil!" shouted Dan.

"Yes Dan?" Phil replied in a sweet innocent type of voice.

"Did you make these?" Dan shouted.

"Make what?" asked Phil.

"You know, these waffles." asked Dan

"Now why would I make that?" Phil said, smiling.

"You cheeky little minx," laughed Dan, as he lept on top of Phil.

"AHHH" screamed Phil as Dan wrestled him to the ground. Their faces were centimetres apart. Their eyes locked. Hazel met blue. Dan's breathing got quicker and his heartrate increased.

"Dan," said Phil's unsteady voice.

"Yes?" whispered Dan.

"I think I love you." Phil said, as he bent down to capture Dan's lips. The kiss got deeper and soon tongues twisted.

"Phil, we need to stop," gasped Dan between kisses.

"I can't stop," groans Phil. "I need you."

"Phil we can't, we still have to do my video," gasped Dan, trying to push his friend off of his chest.

"I don't want to do the video. I want to do you," groaned Phil arching his back."

After 10 minutes of their embrace, Dan laughed to Phil. "Video now. It's what you woke me up for, remember?" Said a highly amused Dan

"Fine." pouted Phil coming out of Dan.


	2. Smut

Phil gave up, and decided not to stop Dan, because he wasn't going to anyways. He opened his mouth, ready for him to bring his tongue in. Dan curled the corners of his mouth, and slipped his tongue in his mouth. Their tongues entwined, and pushed each other back an forth. He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the golden torso that was hidden all this time. He unbuckled his trousers, and kicked them across the room. Dan moved his lips away from Phil's. He leaned back from Phil's bare chest, and stopped grinding on his hips. They both heavily breathed. "Why'd you stop?" he asked in between pants of breath."Phil." He brought his face to Phil's ears. He licked his ear, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. "Do you want me?"

Phil quickly nodded his head. "I want you, but Dan you tied my hands."

"But pretty boy how do I know you won't run away if I untie you?" He let his shirt fall down his arms, and threw it away towards his jeans.

"Dan,I will even pay you if you untie me! Im hard as a rock, and I need to release myself soon!" Dan grinned at his last words. "Alright, but don't you dare run away." He brought his hands to the knots, and untied his prisoned lover. Phil sat up straight, and felt his wrists. Red marks where left from the bondage. Phil crossed his arms, and pulled his shirt over his head. Dan saw that Phil was ready to go back to the action, and pulled his trousers down his feet, and pushed them off the bed. Dan pushed Phil back down again, and assumed the position they just acquired. Phil pulled Dan's face down with his hands and kissed him so passionately that the sparks where almost flying off them. Dan cupped Phil's face, and deepened the kiss even his erection still poking in Dan's stomach, he realized he needed to get him into Dan before he would squirt over all his bed. "Dan. I-I need to..." he said in a soft voice.

Dan shushed him."Shhht. I'll take care off everything. You don't have to do anything." Dan placed both of his hands around the waistband of Phil's underpants, and removed them. Phil said "Remove" like he did in one of Dan's videos. Dan rolled of Phil,and let him on top. Phil brought his mouth close to Dan's hips. He held the fabric of Dan's underwear tight between his teeth, and pulled it down. Phil smiled when he saw the length of Dan's erected cock. Phil licked his finger, and let it slide from Dan's chest to his hole. He made a scissor movement, enlarging the hole for him to pass through. Dan tilted his head back, ready for what was about to happen. Phil inserted himself into Dan. Hips grinding, sweat dripping an moans escaping from both their mouths, Phil unloaded into Dan. Dan felt a warm, sticky feeling in his bum which meant Phil released himself. Dan was happy, because this meant this would be his turn. Phil rolled off him very quickly, because he could t wait to be taken by his best friend. "Lay on your back, with your legs in the air," he commanded. The older man did as he was told, because honestly he did enjoy dominance in the bedroom. And outside of the bedroom. He enjoyed dominance in general from they played football in kindergarten, Dan always told him what to do. And he always did it, no matter what team Dan was spread his legs over his hand, and let Dan take him, hard. Phil held the knobs of the bed tight and scratched his nails into it as Dan fucked him so hard. Dan sat with his knees folded and pushing his wanger in and out faster than he could found a way to wrap his arms around Dan's back as he was doing his work. He scratched his nails into it, leaving ruff prints in his back that would eventually fade. Dan got to the climax, and filled Phil up. Satisfied of what they did, he rolled off Phil, and breathed out heavily. They both breathed in shirt strokes, in order to get their heartbeat steady again.


End file.
